New Blood
by Martson
Summary: On her first solo mission Seras makes the same mistake her master made. But will how will Seras handle being the teacher instead of the pupil? In chapter seven, a certain werewolf makes his return to England
1. Seras's going solo

New Blood – A Hellsing fan fic

Synopsis 

On her first solo mission Seras makes the same mistake her master made. Once again a human must chose the night to survive thanks to a Midians actions and has a lot to learn but will how will Seras handle being the teacher instead of the pupil?

Chapter one: Seras's going solo Pontefract: A small town in North Yorkshire 

_Thursday 19th October_

Police chief Richard Tarrick leaned over the map of the remote town, it had prospered back in the nineteenth centaury but it had fallen into a slump in recent years. Despite this crime rate hadn't risen and it was still fairly peaceful place to live, albeit with poorer inhabitants. Which was why the recent spate of abductions and brutal murders were so shocking and baffling to both the towns and the district police. A few hours before they'd gotten a rushed call from one of the police officers stationed in the town. Tarrick reached for the cassette player and played it back one more time.

"_Officer Jahred requesting additional officer. We need reinforcements ASAP!"_

"_Calm down, what's happened. Is it another murder?"_

"_More like half the bloody town turning on the other half. We've holed ourselves up in the police station. The ones who haven't been torn to pieces are just shuffling around aimlessly. It's like a zombie movie."_

"_Are there any survivors?"_

"_Not that I can see but there's a light on in the old church. Maybe someone's still…What the hell?"_

"_What's happened?"_

"_Hey look George it's that new school teacher, how come she's just standing there. Those thins will tear her to shreds. Wait what're they doing."_

"_Officer Jahred you need to…"_

"_Look those things are gathering around her, she's looking right at us she…"_

"_Officer Jahred, listen to me, you need to…_

"OH GOD, NOO. OH GOD DON'T' I…" there wasn't any further sounds apart from a crunching sound and then a slurping sound as though someone were drinking rather messily near the receiver.

"What in gods name is happening in the village?" he said to himself, unaware that he wasn't alone in the tent.

"Ahem" he turned around quickly to see a richly dressed woman flanked by two bodyguards, men in black suits, all had guns holstered at their sides.

"Who in the devils name are you?" he asked them, angry at being interrupted.

"I am Sir Integra, head of the order of Royal Protestant Knights" the woman said curtly.

"Never heard of you," the police sergeant replied.

"We usually go by our other name. The Hellsing agency. You can stand down now sergeant. The command of this operation is now in our more than capable hands."

"So, how exactly do your people plan on entering that village and coming back out in one piece? All but two of the officers I sent in didn't come back and the ones who did were badly injured. They almost bled to death." The sounds of gunfire echoed in the night from the medical tent.

"What the hell was that?" the sergeant called out. Integra didn't even seem to notice.

"Just my people taking care of your injured ones"

"What do you mean, taking care of them?"

"My dear sergeant, when someone says they've taken care of someone what does it usually mean?" the police sergeant strode over to Integra, angry at her arrogance.

"Now look here Sir Integra. I don't mind you coming here and taking over, I know for a fact you're far higher up than me but I won't allow you to go around murdering my men just because you feel like it."

"Believe me, we did them a favour" she said, not seeming the least bit concerned. This was the final straw and he lost his temper, made his hand into fist and drew it back. He was about to hit her when someone behind him grabbed his wrist, trapping him in an iron grip.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to harm my master" a voice said from behind the sergeant.

"Alucard, what kept you?" Integra said. The iron grip was released and Sergeant Tarrick turned around to see a man dressed in red, his eyes hidden by glasses and a wide brimmed hat.

"You wish to know why we have killed your men. Police girl bring in the other ghoul" the tent flap opened and a young blond woman, looking to be in her early twenties came in with one of his injured men in a headlock. The mans eyes were misted over and he kept snapping and snarling like an animal. There was dried blood around a wound on his neck and his teeth were bared like a dogs.

"What in gods name have you done to him?" Sergeant Tarrick said, horrified at the sight in front of him.

"We have done nothing. That wretched creature in front of you is a ghoul, the result when vampires feed on non-virgins" Integra said solemnly. No matter how many ghouls she saw it never seemed to get any easier.

"Vampires? You've got to be kidding"

"We are deadly serious, there is a vampire in that village and this abomination front of you is the left over from one of its meals."

"This…this is why you were called in isn't it?"

"Yes. Hellsing's expertise is unrivalled when dealing with this kind of situation"

"My men and I are at you disposal Sir Integra, just make sure no-one else here suffers this fate" he said gesturing towards the ghoul. Allucard drew his Callas and shot the ghoul clean through the head.

"You and your men would be of no use, you would all be slaughtered the moment you went in. We will be sending our top operatives." Integra said as her two bodyguards picked up the body and carried it out of the tent.

"Who?" Allucard and Seras stepped forward

"You're looking at us. Don't worry me and my master can handle anything inside that village" Seras said, confident of success.

"Then it seems like I'm not needed here anymore, I pray you will make that monster pay for what its done to my men" the sergeant said as he left the tent, on his way to notify the families of his murdered officers.

"Come one master, we need to get going" Allucard and Integra looked at each other.

"What's going on"

"I think it is time to see how you work on your own Seras" Integra said.

"What are you saying Sir?" Seras asked her.

"You've worked in Allucards shadow far too long. You deserve a chance to work on your own, to see how well you will do without Allucard on hand to bail you out"

"Really?"

"Indeed. Now go, your weapon has been modified and is waiting for you outside. Good luck Seras." The young servant vampire saluted and quickly left, excited about her first mission, leaving the head of Hellsing and her best operative alone in the tent.

"I am still unsure weather this was a wise idea Allucard" Integra said, apprehensive about her decision.

"Don't worry, the little police girl will be able to handle herself fine. Besides" he grinned manically.

"Now she's finally started drinking blood she's far stronger than before".

Just past the perimeter Hellsing had established Seras unslung her 13.7mm Baerlks and looked down the road leading into the town. There was a group of ghouls waiting to greet her, the vampire had sent out a welcoming party. She loaded a clip into her rifle and began waking slowly forwards, intent on making her first solo mission a success.


	2. New Battles and New Blood

New Blood chapter 2

Chapter 2: New battles and New Blood 

The gang of ghouls shambled slowly forwards, uttering a low groan as Seras raised her rifle and began firing, still advancing at a steady pace. The first two were given a coin-sized hole in the middle of their heads, the next one had his brains splattered on the windscreen of the car he had been trying to hide behind. The three remaining ghouls all raised their assorted shotguns, rifles and pistols, opened fire but only succeeded in hitting a few trees and bushes. Seras had leapt out of the way to land gracefully behind a low wall and quickly propped her rifle on it and resumed her shooting, taking care of the rest of the ghouls.

She saw about a dozen ghouls fast approaching from the west but they passed by her as if they hadn't even noticed her. Even after she'd taken one down with a shot to the back of the skull the others kept going as if they were very focused on going somewhere. Curious Seras decided to follow them.

Alex leapt up to the wall and vaulted over it to land expertly in the churchyard, the gun he'd taken from the body of the dismembered policeman tucked into the pocket of his school blazer. He'd been on the run ever since sunset, some two hours before, going first to his own home from school, then to the school, then to his friends house, then back to the school again and now finally to the church. Nowhere seemed safe and of the fifteen students who'd tried to flee the town he was the only one left. The rest had slowly been picked off one by one. He crossed the grounds and tried the door. Luckily it was unlocked so he quickly left himself in and locked it from the inside, just as the ghouls poured through the churches gates.

He was able to stagger over to a pew before collapsing on it in exhaustion.

"Those doors looked pretty strong, with any luck they'll hold until help gets here. If it gets here." He said to himself, though he knew those foolish to try to run for help would most likely have been caught and torn to shreds by the monsters prowling outside, some of whom he'd called friends and hung out with just a few hours before. It had all started a week ago when one of the students taking extra credit lessons at his high school hadn't come back. As the days passed more and more people h ad gone missing, either students at the school or had last been sighted near it. The new French teacher, Miss Darla had quickly become a suspect. He thought it was odd how she never seemed to leave her classroom unless it was cloudy, raining or the sun had set. Or how her curtains were always drawn and s he used electric lights, even when it was a brilliantly sunny day.

Then one day he and his friend Josh had found a wallet in her supply closet. It had belonged to one of the recent victims and had a small drop of blood on it. They'd taken it straight to the police but when they'd gone round to question her the sun had already set. From then it became a case of running away, finding somewhere to hide, getting found, one of the group of students getting either ripped to shreds or turned into a ghoul then running and hiding again.

The baptismal font at the front of the church suddenly started running and Alex quickly drew his pistol and trained it on the figure standing there, running her hand in the supposedly holy water. It was a woman in her early thirties with long flowing black hair, dark eyes and a blissful smile on her face as she drew her hand out of the water and turned to look at him. She tsk-tsked and waved her finger.

"Now now Mr Harkon, you've been a very bad boy, giving your teacher the run around like this, take a weeks detention." Alex raised his pistol and rested his finger on the trigger.

"I don't know what you are but you're definitely not a teacher, real teachers don't drain their students like a carton of apple juice. I can't do detention anyway; you've killed all the staff and students at school. And shouldn't that holy water have turned you to ash by now?" she laughed and cupped a handful of the liquid in the font and held it up, letting it run down the sleeve of her white dress and stain it dark red.

"Does this water look holy to you?" she asked, showing her fangs, Alex saw with horror it wasn't water but blood, the priests body with the slit throat behind the font showing where it had come from. A bolt of lightning flashed and the vampire wasn't at the font anymore. She'd seemingly vanished.

Outside the sounds of gunfire alerted Alex to a battle raging outside. His hopes rose, rescue had come at last. Then a soft evil laugh next to his ear dashed his hopes as quickly as they'd risen.

"Looks like someone wants you to live after all. Well too bad for them because you're all mine boy." Miss Darla said, her voice soft but full of evil.

Seras swung her rifle around like a club, caving in the ghoul's skull like an oversized egg. With a manic grin on her face she drove the bayonet fitted at the end of her weapon into the temple of the final ghoul, pulling out she collected the blood on her finger and licked it off, relishing the taste.

"Enough with the preliminaries, on to the main event." She said to herself as she walked up to the doors of the church, one kick opened them up and she was greeted with the sight of her quarry, the vampire.

Miss Darla was facing her and held a teenage boy by his throat in an iron grip. The boy was slowly turning blue and was clearly having trouble breathing. The boy was clutched to her chest, forming a protective shield.

"Let the human go vampire, we'll finish this hunter to monster."

"I don't think so you little brat, he's staying right here by my side" she said as she slowly backed away, heading towards the doors at the rear of the church.

'Damm it. I can't let her get way but I can't risk a shot while she's got that boy hostage. Allucard would just blow them both away but I'm not like him, not yet' she thought to herself. She raised her gun and tried for a shot on the vampires arm. Just as her finger was tightening on the trigger a bolt of lightning flashed through the night's sky, signalling the arrival of a storm. The flash of lightning only made her focus waver ever so slightly but it was all that was needed for something to go terribly wrong. Instead of going through the vampires arm the bullet passed through Alex's stomach and into Miss Darlas heart.

Miss Darla was distracted and in the few seconds her attention wasn't focused on her opponent Seras had sprinted the length of the church, yanked Alex out of her grasp and drove her hand into her chest, ripping out Darla's heart in a fountain of dark blood.

"Is…she…dead?" came a pained voice from behind Seras that made the young vampire turn around, she saw the boy on the floor, blood pooling from the hole in his stomach.

"Yes, she's dead"

"It…hurts," he gasped, in great pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, I was just trying to kill the vampire and protect you"

"Yeah…you've done…a great job…in that department" he said, his eyelids were starting to droop as death neared. She knew there was a way to save him but she hated herself for screwing up so the poor boy had no other choice. Seras walked over and squatted down so she was staring him in the eye.

"What's your name kid?"

"Alex. Alex Harker"

"Well Alex I'm Seras. I might be able to save you but it's not going to be very pleasant"

"I'll take… unpleasant over dead any day miss Seras" he replied.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you," she said as she leaned in close, her fangs glinting in the light from the bolts of lightning.

'Allucard's gonna kill me for this. Good thing I'm already dead' she thought as her fangs brushed the skin of Alex's neck…

Allucard, Integra and the other Hellsing operatives were standing outside in the rain waiting for Seras's return, Interga protected from the rain by her umbrella.

"She's taking a while. I thought the police girl would be back by now"

"Careful Allucard, people might think you're actually worried about her" Integra said, smiling faintly. Allucard frowned.

"I am only expressing my concerns as a teacher worried about his student. If you could call her that." He said as he spotted two figures coming towards them, impossible to make out due to the driving rain, the other operatives raised their weapons but as they saw it was Seras they lowered them. She had Alex's arm over her shoulder and was helping him walk. As they reached the others Alex's strength gave out and he collapsed, exhausted. Allucard caught him as he fell and two other Hellsing agents picked him up and laid him on a stretcher.

"Excellent work Police gi…Seras, you even found a survivor. Very impressive indeed" Allucard said to his charge. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Err, well you see the funny thing about that is…there isn't any survivors. He's sort of well…dead"

"Dead but how did he…" Allucard noticed there was some blood around Seras's mouth. He glanced over at the boy and saw there was a bite mark on his neck.

Integra caught on as to what happened.

"POLICE GIRL! YOU'RE IN FOR IT THIS TIME". Outbursts and threats of a similar nature echoed throughout the village all night long.

To be continued, please review

Also Alex's last name has some significance in this fic, anyone who's read Dracula may know how/why


	3. Seras, the teacher

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Midians 

Alex groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He wasn't in his hometown anymore but his surroundings didn't look familiar at all.

The room he was in looked like a cross of a hospital room and a medieval dungeon, it was reasonably clean and even had a few items in it normally associated with hospitals, most notably an IV but the heavy archaic iron door and lack of windows made it seemed more like a prison than a hospital room. The door opened and an elderly man walked in, dressed in a butlers uniform and wearing a monocle. Seeing him was enough to convince Alex that he wasn't in Yorkshire anymore. The man took one look at Alex and stuck his out of the door.

"Miss Seras, your friend has awakened." He called down the hallway.

"Err, excuse me but where exactly am I and what happened?"

"I'm sorry young sir but I'm under strict orders not to tell you. It is the one who turned you that must carry out that task"

"Turned me? What the hell happened to me?" Alex asked the man but he'd already walked out of the room Seras came in. She looked both very guilty but happy at the same time.

_A few minutes before_

_Hellsings doctor came out of the dungeon medical room. _

"_Well, how is the boy?" Seras asked the doctor, she'd already guessed what he was going to say._

"_He's fine all things considering, sometimes I wonder how on earth anyone manages to kill you vampires" the doctor told her as he left, leaving Allucard, Walter, Seras and Interga in the adjacent chamber._

"_Vampire. Did you hear that police girl, not boy, vampire, all thanks to you." Allucard said coldly._

"_What else could I have done, he was going to die and it was my fault" Integra's calm demeanour vanished and she backhanded Seras across her face, knocking her into the wall._

"_Left him to die. Did you even ask him if he wanted to become one of you? I didn't think so. At least Allucard gave you a choice."_

"_Oh yeah, death or undeath, I was just spoilt for choice" Seras said sarcasticly, rubbing her cheek. She couldn't believe she was talking to Sir Integra this way. Apparantly Sir Integra though the same thing and drew back her hand to strike Seras again. Allucard grabbed it._

"_I take it you have something to say on this my servant?" _

"_I will say this, when I turned the police girl she could barely move. That boy was able to walk out of the village where I had to carry you" he said, glancing at Seras._

"_As impressive a feat as that is Allucard it doesn't change anything. The boy is now a vampire and I have absolutely no idea what should be done with him." Integra said as she sat down and lit a cigar. After taking a long drag she turned to look at Walter._

"_Do you have any suggestions Walter?"_

"_What miss Seras said has some truth, there was no other option aside from leaving the boy to die and it most certainly wasn't his fault the was in that situation. And what you said holds some truth as well, she did not inform him of the tremendous burden of becoming a vampire and that was very wrong of her. But the question is not weather she was right to do it but what should be done next."_

"_You're right as always Walter." She said solemly_

"_We can't just turn him loose, he wouldn't last a day, not with people like Iscariot out there" Allucard said_

"_Yes, and sending him as part of our Vatican envoy would be useless as well, he's far too young and they would most likely either corrupt or kill him" Walter added_

_As the older members argued Seras remembered what he'd been wearing that night. His school uniform. A school uniform, a uniform just like hers or any other member of Hellsing. She tried to get the others attention. After a few tries her master finally decided to pay attention to her (he'd heard her the first time but as he was still angry at her didn't bother to take any notice)._

"_What is it police girl? Do you have a solution to this little problem of yours?" she glared at him for a moment but carried on._

"_I know what he's been through, he's a teenager, just like I was and just like all of you once were. At one time" She added, glancing at Allucard, she doubted he'd ever had to experience things like modern teenagers had when he was Alex's age._

"_Do proceed" Walter said, adjusting his monocle._

"_Think if it like this? He was in school before all this and he has a hell of a lot more stuff to learn now. Why not let Hellsing be his new school?" Integra looked sceptical_

"_We hunt vampires here. We are not a boarding school."_

"_I don't know master, the boy showed impressive resolve when he walked out of that village, I think he would struggle but he could survive here. Besides I'm sure his teacher would be able to get him through it"_

"_I knew you'd agree master" Seras said, relieved she seemed to be off the hook. Allucard chuckled softly_

"_Me? I never said it would be me who would teach him. You are the reason he is like he is now. You turned him. He is your charge and responsibility" Seras looked like she'd just been told to jump off a cliff._

"_WHAT! I CAN'T TEACH HIM. I DON'T EVEN KNOW EVERYTHING MYSELF YET!" She yelled._

"_That is why it is such a good idea, you will be able to learn together" Allucard said, he was either unaware of Sera's displeasure or he simply didn't care. From the look on his face Walter guessed it was the second one._

"_I think it is the perfect solution to this little problem. It is your fault he is like this so you will help him adapt to his new lifestyle"_

"_Besides, he may become a better vampire than you so I win either way" Allucard muttered, a little too loudly as Seras heard him._

"_WHADYA YA MEAN YOU WIN EITHER WAY! I'M NOT THAT BAD YA POMPOUS FANGED JERK!" Seras ranted as Allucard turned into smoke and sank through the floor._

"_You have your orders Seras, the boy is now your responsibility now." Integra said as she left and Walter went to check on the boy._

"_He does have a name. Alex" she muttered to herself as she entered the room when Walter gave her the all clear, trying to figure out how to break the news to the boy, how to tell him he'd was now a creature of the night, not even by his own choice, but by hers._

_Present time_

"Good to see you've recovered." Seras said as she sat down in a char next to Alex's bed.

"Forget recovery, what on earth was that old guy going on about when he said 'the one who turned me'. What exactly did you do to me last night?"

"Tell me kid, what do you know about vampires?" she asked him before telling him what happened to him and what he now was. That he was bound to the night by her choice. And she hated herself for making it.

To be continued, please review


	4. Embracing the night

Chapter 4: Embracing the night 

Alex washed his face in the bathroom in his quarters on the first floor in the Hellsing mansion. He got claustrophobic so didn't ant a room in the basement. Luckily Seras had been able to persuade Interga to have the windows painted black, so that the suns light couldn't get in. The seventeen years old looked at himself in the waters reflection. He mostly looked the same as he did before becoming a vampire. He was still around 5"10 and his hair was still brown and cut short and gelled up at the front, although it seemed to stand up on its own now, his skin was a little paler but the only real thing that had changed were his eyes, they'd changed from their normal dark brown to blood red.

"I guess I got off lightly, all things considering," he said to himself as he changed into the clothes that had been laid out for him. Wearing the urban camouflage fatigues that he'd been left he left his room, heading down to the target range outside the Hellsing mansion, reflecting on what had happened over the last few days.

_Two days ago_

"_I'm…I'm a what?"_

"_A vampire, a Midian if you want the formal term."_

"_A vampire?"_

"_Yeah a vampire, you know, fangs, capes, drinking blood and all that"_

"_How do I know this isn't a sick joke?" she handed him a mirror and sure enough when he looked into it, there wasn't a reflection looking back at him. He brought his hand to his mouth and felt his fangs. Finally realising the truth he buried his head in his hands._

"_This isn't fair, I never wanted to be a monster" Seras reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry" he pulled away from her like she'd burned him with a hot iron and glared at her._

"_Why'd you have to do this to me? Why didn't you just leave me to die? You didn't even ask me if I wanted this. You decided for me" _

"_Look. I get that you didn't want this and I've already told you I'm sorry, what else can I do?"_

"_What do I do now? What's left for me now Seras?" she looked right into his eyes._

"_I know it's my fault that you're in this situation but you're in it now so you might as well make the best of it. Hellsing's not that bad a place to live and it's always looking for new vampire hunters and with a little training you'd be fit right in"_

"_Is there any other reason you want me to stick around?"_

"_Well, Miss Integra did say I'm responsible for you so if anything happens to you it's my ass on the line" she said, wondering just what would happen to her if she let Alex go off on his own and get killed. The ideas that found her way into her head weren't encouraging._

"_Well, since you put it that way I guess I could give it a shot. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble now would I?" he said sarcastically, climbing off the bed._

"Come on kid, let's go see Miss Interga and get you set up with a room" Seras said, leading him out of the dungeon ward.

Present time 

After a few minutes, getting lost a few times and asking several different Hellsing staff (including Integra) for direction he finally made it out onto the training ground, bathed in the light of the new moon. About three hundred yards away there were about two-dozen targets arranged in a long line. Seras was stood by a long wooden table, piled high with different weapons, among them two 45 magnums, a long bow, shurikens, a laser guided rifle and a two different sized crossbows.

"If you're going to hunt vampires you need to find out which weapon suits you the best, try to hit the targets using each weapon on the table." Alex looked over at the assortment of weaponry.

"How come there's all these old weapons mixed in with the new ones?" Seras scratched the back of her head, at a loss for what to say.

"I'm sort of new to this whole teacher thing, d'you think ya could cut me some slack?" she asked him as he picked up the two magnums.

"Just great. And I thought my old French teacher was lousy" he said as he fired the weapons, most of the shots went wide of their intended target.

"Wasn't it your French teacher that was the vampire?" Sera asked him as he picked up and fired a desert eagle, he missed completely.

"Point taken" Alex told her as he lifted the long bow and drew it back. He fired and it struck one of the targets a foot off the bull's-eye.

"Don't you miss the people who she killed, what about your parents?" he fired again, the arrow went wide.

"My parents died when I was little, my older sister looked after me and put me through school" he said quietly, focusing on aiming the shurikens, he threw them and they all bounced off the target.

"Where's your sister now?"

"She joined the army last I heard. That was three years ago. I've been looking after myself since"

"Don't you miss anyone from your old town?" Alex had gone through most of the weapons by this point, the crossbow was the only one left.

"Yes, Lindsey, my girlfriend, she was one of the ghouls you took down outside the church. I saw her body when you helped me walk out."

"I…I didn't" Alex fired the crossbow and turned to look at Seras.

"Don't. In the state she was in you did the kindest thing you could. I guess I should thank you for that much" he said to her, not looking at the result of his shot, Seras did and saw he'd hit the bulls-eye dead on.

"It looks like we've found your weapon. What do you think?" he hefted the crossbow.

"It's not bad now that I think about it. Actually I think I kind of like it. Thank you Miss Seras" she smiled faintly, showing her fangs.

"Enough with the miss stuff, I hated having to call Allucard master, just call me Seras"

"Fine but only if you call me Alex and not 'school boy' or whatever else the other lot have started calling me"

"Deal" they shook on it and resumed their training practice.

From the shadows nearby Allucard was watching their progress

"The police girl and the school boy. I think life at Hellsing may get a lot more interesting" he said quietly to himself while observing Alex's progress. The boy seemed to have potential but weather that was a blessing or a curse was yet to be seen.

To be continued, please review (Yes, I know the last few chapters have been a little dull but the plot will pick up in the next few I promise)


	5. The Hammer and the Sickle

Chapter 5: The Hammer and the Sickle 

Disclaimer, I don't own Hellsing.

Also this fic is set sometime during the magna, after Millennium's attack but in this fic Walters still with Hellsing.

25 Brooks street, the White chapel area of London 

_Tuesday 24th October _

_8:10 PM_

As the ghouls shambled forwards, clutching their crude weapons Allucard raised the jackal and held down the trigger, sending a storm of bullets thudding into the leftovers of vampire's meals. A few seconds later the floor of the derelict house was awash with blood that poured from the wounds of the ghouls, some being reduced to bloody mounds of flesh. He went to the door that led to the kitchen and kicked it in with one blow, revealing a room full of ghouls, he turned to look out of the window.

"_Police girl, a little fire support if you please,"_ he told her telepathically. In the building across the street Seras loaded the Harkonnen cannon, took aim and fired. Alucard leapt behind an upturned table as the incendiary round broke through the kitchens window. There was a bright flash, a rush of heat and then the scent of burned human flesh assaulted Allucards senses as he stepped into the room, crunching charred flesh and blackened bones underfoot. After checking the corpses he noticed they all seemed to be immigrants, from the clothing they looked to be from Eastern Europe or Russia.

"Looks like the vampire has eluded us." After these words left his mouth there was a crash as the door to the kitchens pantry was smashed into splinters as the vampire burst out of it.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE SCREWED PAL!" the vampire roared as he lunged at Allucard who simply reached behind him, grabbed the vampires arm and threw him over his head, the blood sucked landed in a heap.

"No, if anyone is screwed here 'pal' it's you" Allucard said, aiming the Jackal at the luckless vampire. The vampire didn't want to take a bullet to the temple so he threw a chair at Allucard, the Nosferatu smashed the chair into toothpicks with the stock of his pistol but the vampire had already smashed through a nearby window and was running flat out down the moonlit street. As he reached the corner of the house he saw Allucard climbing out of the window.

"Too slow Hellsing dog, catchya later" suddenly a crossbow quarrel embedded itself in the vampires neck, severing his spinal cord and destroying his voice box. As the vampire fell to the floor he saw Alex, dressed in his urban camouflage fatigues and re-loading his crossbow.

"Somehow I doubt it," he said to him as Allucard reached the vampire, drawing Joshua.

"Actually. I think I'd prefer to do this the old fashioned way" he said, holstering the weapon and driving his hand into the vampires chest, ripping his heart clean out. Alex stared in horror.

"Why did you do that? Wasn't shooting him good enough?" Allucard took off his glasses and smiled manically.

"I'm just doing my job, does it bother you that much if I _love_ it?" Alex just stared at Allucard, revolted by the vampire.

"Actually it does"

"Well too bad, this is what happens when you hunt vampires. Deal with it. If you can't then you shouldn't have become one of us in the first place" Alex finished loading his crossbow.

"I didn't decide to become one of you, remember?" he muttered as he shot Allucard a disgusted look then bent down to examine the body. Aside from a massive gaping hole in his chest and the quarrel sticking out of his throat the vampire had sustained few injuries. He was dressed in dark brown trousers, a white shirt and a heavy coat, like most Eastern European immigrants. One thing that caught his attention was a badge that was stitched onto the shoulder of the vampire's coat. A yellow hammer and sickle on a red background, he ripped it off and held it up, studying it. Allucard walked over and calmly snatched the patch from Alex, holding it up to inspect it himself.

"Hrmm, interesting" Alex snatched it back off him.

"It looks like a communist symbol, I did the Soviet Union for part of my history GCSE" Alucard glared angrily at Alex, balling his gloved hand into a fist.

"Uncouth little…" Seras spotted what her erstwhile master was going to do and rushed over.

"Soviet Union? That broke up years ago didn't it?" she asked Alex who nodded.

"Yes but a lot of it's stuff was sold on so it's not impossible that this vampire simply bought or stole this coat so it might not even have anything to do with him." He said as he handed the patch to Seras. Allucard took it from her.

"I will report this to Integra, Millennium showed us we can't afford to take any chances." He said as he turned into a swarm of bats and flew away into the darkness.

"Is he always… I mean is he like that all the…" Alex trailed off, Seras nodded

"Yes but you get used to it, all vampires have rushes of bloodlust. Even me"

"All vampires, even me?"

"Yes, even you"

"No, I'd never…"

"I didn't think I would either but I did. I crushed a ghouls head, caved it in like an eggshell" Alex looked revolted, more so than when he watched Alucard yank out the vampires heart. Seras saw his expression and put her arm around him.

"Come on, don't worry about it, and let's get back to the mansion. There's something there waiting for you"

"What?" she suddenly let go and took off, running in the direction of the Hellsing mansion.

"If you can keep up you might find out" she called over her shoulder, laughing he chased after her, his worries about becoming like Alucard forgotten. At least for the moment.

Up on a nearby roof a swarm of bats came together and Alucard appeared, watching the progress of the two young vampires as they raced back to the mansion.

"Watch your fledgling police girl, he is your student, nothing more" he said solemnly to himself before turning back into a swarm of bats and heading back to the mansion.

Seras raced towards the mansions main gate only to see a blur dart in front of her and pass through milliseconds before she crossed the threshold. As she reached the door leading into the mansion Alex stood their, leaning on the door, not looking the least bit tired from the run.

"I win so tell me what's waiting for me?" he asked her.

"Go up…to your room…and see." She replied, panting from the effort of their race.

"How…come…you're not tired? You just ran a mile" she asked him.

"I used to be big on sports, rugby, football, athletics. I don't mean to sound arrogant but I've simply got far better stamina than you" Alex replied before going inside the mansion and heading up to his room, not waiting for Seras to recover so she could tag along.

Once he reached his quarters he saw the main room (his quarters consist of three rooms, a bathroom, main room/bedroom and a small spare room) was full of shipping crates and Walter was standing by the one closest to the door, form the perspiration on his face it looked like he'd brought up all the crates on his own. Alex walked over to one and prised off the lid. He reached inside and pulled out a small crystal trophy, one he'd gotten in swimming a few years before.

"These. These are all my things from my home back in Yorkshire." Walter nodded

"Yes. Miss Seras had most of your possessions shipped from your home before it was demolished along with the rest of the town."

"Why was the town demolished?"

"I assume it was to provide a cover story for why all the inhabitants suddenly died. I believe the official story will say there was a natural gas explosion from a ruptured line."

"What about me?"

"I think you will be listed as one of the fatalities in the explosion. Of course they won't find your body for obvious reasons so the explosion will probably have been at your school or the normal authorities will just assume your body was burned to ashes." He turned to go.

"Forgive me but I have other duties to attend to. I will leave you to get on with your unpacking" Walter said as he bowed slightly and left the room, leaving the young vampire to get on with unpacking

A few floors down in Integra's office the hunters and senior staff of Hellsing were discussing the patches discovery and what it could mean. Integra looked down at the patch on her office table.

"So, the boy says this is a Soviet Union insignia?" she asked Alucard and Seras

"Yes, he seemed to know a lot about it" Seras added.

"He knows nothing, he's just a child" Alucard said, scowling.

"What do you have against him my servant? He seems to be right, now that I think of it. I remember seeing similar symbols when the Soviet envoys would meet with the committee back in the cold war."

"I dislike those who judge me while I am carrying out your orders master"

"You did rip that vampires heart out right in front of him. Even I thought that was going a little too far." Seras said

"It is your responsibility to make sure he is ready for anything he comes across. You are the one who turned him so it is your responsibility"

"But that's not fair!" Seras moaned

"Neither was turning him but you went ahead and did it anyway" Alucard replied sharply. Before anyone could say anything else Integra raised her hand.

"Cease this now. BOTH of you!" she snapped sharply, Alucard fell silent as did Seras.

"Allucard, you must remember the boy has been a Midian for less than a year and has not even slain his first vampire yet, his reaction was only to be expected." She turned to look at Seras

"Seras, I understand you still have much to learn but he is your responsibility and you must face he consequences of your actions" she then picked up the insignia.

"As for this I will see that it is checked against the organisations database. I assume you can handle this Walter"

"Of course miss Integra" he replied, taking the patch and leaving. Alucard gave Seras a distasteful look before phasing through the floor. Assuming the meeting was now over Seras bowed slightly and quickly left Sir Integra's office. As she walked solemnly through the hallways of the mansion she contemplated her current situation. How on earth was she supposed to teach Alex? She barely knew the basics herself and she barely knew anything about him.

'Why me? Of all the Hellsing personal that could've been sent into the village they h ad to pick me. **Groan** I could really use a night out' she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"OF COURSE! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" she shouted before running off to her quarters.

"Poor girl, must be midian dementia" one of the maids said to another, who nodded in agreement.

Alex Harkons quarters 

_Hellsing mansion_

_10:06 PM_

Up in his quarters Alex placed his last shirt onto a coat hanger and slid it into his wardrobe. He'd finally finished unpacking and looked around to admire his handiwork. It was a little bigger than his old one but otherwise it looked just like his old room, complete with the oak bookcase that had been shipped from Yorkshire and was filled with all his books. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. When he opened it there stood Seras, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt.

"Er…what do you want?"

"I was wondering, did you ever go out with your friends while you were still human?"

"Well duh, I was in high school after all, why'd you ask?"

"I figured after seeing what happened today you deserved a break, wanna come out with me tonight?"

"I didn't think Hellsing personal were allowed to go out," he said smiling slyly

"We aren't. Interested?" she asked him, smiling back

"Sure thing, just give me about half an hour to get ready, this ought to be interesting"

"O.K, I'll be back in half an hour," she said and Alex shut the door. He quickly went over to the wardrobe and began going through his clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. He heard the door open and someone come in; he turned around and saw it was Hellsing's angel of death, Walter.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything but I believe you missed supper," he said, placing a tray on the bed.

"After all, you'll need your strength if you're out dancing all night won't you?" he added, smiling faintly. Alex gulped.

"How…how did you…"

"Come now, I was young once as well, I am no stranger to breaking curfews. And it is most surprising what you can hear while cleaning a door.

"You were listing outside weren't you?" Alex said accusingly, Walter nodded.

"Are you going to tell Sir Integra?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I know what it is like to be in this organization while you are still young and I know it can be very unpleasant at times" he lifted the lid off the tray to reveal not food but a small handheld crossbow.

"What is that?" Alex asked him.

"The 636 repeater 'Saladin', it has a small motor built into the stock that will draw the string back automatically after its released, it fires blessed silver arrows made from a melted down Glastonbury cross, strong enough to cause serious damage and the retractable barbed heads make the little buggers very hard for vampires to yank out." He said, picking it up and handing it to Alex who held it out at arms length and admired the detail.

"It's very impressive but why do I need it?"

"Protection, there are many enemies of Hellsing out there and word will have spread of you by now."

"Thank you Mr Dornez"

"Please, call me Walter" he replied.

"O.K, thank you Walter" the angel of death bowed and quickly left.

Thirty minute later Seras returned to Alex's room.

"Ready?"

"Of course"

"Then let's hit the town"

To be continued.

Please review

(In chapter 6 – Alex and Seras meet a girl at the dance club but is it just coincidence that her last name is Anderson?)


	6. Murder on the dance floor

Chapter 6:Murder on the dance floor

_Knight Street, north London, 10:45 PM._

The pounding beat of the music resonating for the club could be heard several streets away and the heightened senses of Seras and Alex picked it up as they walked towards it. The club's name, the Fledglings nest, seemed especially appropriate. Alex looked over at Seras, dressed in a strapless dark purple top, black denim skirt and a black hand bag and high heels she was defiantly a head turner.

"Nice outfit" he said to her, she looked at him, wearing black boots and jeans, a short sleeved black shirt that had a barbed wire design across the chest and ends of the sleeves and with a pair of green sunglasses with green tinted lenses hanging around his neck he looked the part as well.

"You don't look half bad yourself" she replied as they reached the club's door and the bouncer outside let them with a 'good evening miss Seras'. The inside of the club was dark, illuminated by the flashing multi coloured disco lights and there was a bar on the far side of the buildings main room, the door that led to the bathrooms was next to it and booths and tables occupied most of the club, aside from a large space in the middle that was the dance floor, the two Midians went over to one of the tables and sat down.

"How come that bouncer knew your name? You come here often?" he asked her

"Sometimes, when I'm allowed the night off. Or whenever I can sneak out"

"You sneak out? I thought you Hellsing personal were above such childish acts" Alex replied, smiling

"I could say the same for you" Seras replied, smiling back.

"Come on, this is a club so lets dance." She said, guiding him to the dance floor.

'Oh yes, this is defiantly what I've been missing most since I joined Hellsing' he thought as they began to dance. Suddenly he felt someone bump into him and knock him sideways, almost making him fall over. When he'd steadied him self he turned around to see who'd knocked into him. It was a girl. A very good looking girl with long dark hair, green eyes, wearing a navy blue skirt, a sky blue tank top and oddly a ornate cross around her neck, showing she was a catholic.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time" Seras snapped. Alex cut her off.

"Don't worry, there's no harm done. I'm Alex by the way" he said, quickly slipping his glasses on so she wouldn't see his blood red eyes.

"Anna. Anna Anderson" Seras seemed to tense when she heard the girls surname, as if she was a threat.

"Want to dance Anna?"

"Sure" Alex quickly turned to look at Seras.

"You O.K with that?"

"Sure Alex, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything", she walked over to the bar and ordered a drink as Alex led Anna out onto the dance floor and they began to dance. She watched them from her seat at the bar, he seemed so relaxed and at ease, not unlike herself at that age and totally different to how he'd been in the week he'd been at the Hellsing mansion. She was so focused she didn't notice the bar tender or three other guests as they lifted their heads, their blood red eyes glinting under the clubs harsh disco lights. She also didn't notice the dark red colour of their drinks.

After about ten minutes both Alex and Anna were tired out and decide dot take a break, Alex led her to a booth and ordered two cokes when a waitress passed.

"You're a pretty good dancer, I've never seen moves like that"

"Thank you, I studied dance in Rome"

"Rome? How come you've got an Irish accent"

"I was born in Ireland but I moved to Rome to live with my uncle in his orphanage when I was five."

"Why?"

"My parents died"

"Oh. I'm sorry. My parents died when I was a kid too"

"Don't be. As long as I live a good life I will see them again someday"

"You a catholic?"

"Yes. My uncle is a Catholic priest. I'm here in England to help him chaperone the orphans, he's taking them on a sightseeing trip around London. It's a little boring so I decided to have some fun on my own. Of course if he finds out I snuck out I'll be in big trouble"

"Isn't that some sort of sin? 'Thou shalt not sneak out' or something like that" Anna laughed.

"You English have such a sense of humour." she said, taking a sip of her drink. Alex stared at her, the lights seemed to illuminate her as if she had a halo, making her seem almost heavenly. He was so focused he didn't notice the two men who'd left the bar and approached the table. One of them leaned in close to Anna's face.

"Hey baby, wanna ditch this loser and be with a real man?" he asked her, he looked to be in his early twenties had greasy pockmarked skin, bleached hair that was cut short and was wearing a leather jacket, white shirt that had red stains in it and designer jeans. If it wasn't for his Russian accent he could have passed himself off as a classic spoiled rich brat.

"No, I don't associate with street rats" Anna replied, the mans friend who seemed to be about Alex's age with short fluorescent spiked up green hair and dressed in blue tracksuit bottoms and a white hoodie slammed his hand down onto the table, knocking Anna's drink over.

"If I were you I'd change my mind, bad things happen when we don't get what we want" he said in a thick London accent. Alex had had enough.

"If the lady says no, it usually means no, now make like a rocket and take off" they two men looked at each other and laughed.

"Why's it matter to you so much?"

"She's my girlfriend so leave her alone and get lost" he snapped, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Heh, yea right pal, as if a loser like you could ever land someone as hot as her"

"Drop dead" both the men leaned in, the colour of their eyes could be seen. Like Alex's and Seras's their eyes were the blood red that marked them out as vampires. However unlike Seras and Alex they weren't the good guys.

"Sorry pal, we already did" the younger one said as they both bared their fangs.

"SERAS!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs, over at the bar Seras heard his scream but wasn't able to help as the bartender's hand snapped out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Looks like we get to ice two of Hellsing's Midian attack dogs as well as all these clueless humans" he said, cackling evilly. The man at the bar set down his glass as the disco lights went off and the normal lights came on, showing that his drink wasn't AA pint of beer but a pint of blood. The two security guards at the door were joined by several more who shambled out from the toilets next to the bar, preventing anyone for getting and more importantly making sure anyone already inside couldn't get out. The bartender threw Seras to one side and leapt up to stand on top of the bar. The other vampire, dressed in brown trousers and a black trench coat joined him.

"FEEDING TIME!" the bartender roared at the top of his lungs and he and the other vampire leapt into the crowd, ripping two peoples throat's out in a spray of blood. The guards snarled ferally and drew the pistols holstered at their belts and emptied them into the crowd, the dancers were dropping like flies.

After Alex had screamed he regained his bearings and instinctively pushed Anna to the side as the two vampires leapt at her, taking the impact of their charge himself, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The older vampire grinned sadistically and bared his fangs, Alex kicked him off and scrambled backwards, he looked around for Anna but he couldn't see her in the panic that the vampires had created.

"ANNA, GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as loud as he could, not knowing if she'd heard him. He reached for where the crossbow had been holstered at his waist but his hand closed around thin air, he frantically looked around for the crossbow and saw it a few feet away, Alex dived for it and was able to grab it just as the younger vampire grabbed him in a head lock.

"Seeya later Midian brat" the vampire snarled in his ear, Alex gripped the crossbow, placed it under the vampires chin and pulled the trigger, the quarrel going through sinew, shattering teeth and bone and finally cerebral tissue, piercing his brain. He pushed the dead vampire off him and yanked the bolt out of the dead vampire, now just a pike of dust on the floor, fighting off the waves of nausea threatening to grip him, driving the bolt into the calf of the older vampire, soaking his designer jeans in dark red blood from a ruptured artery. He collapsed, indistinguishable from the other fallen in the sea of blood that now coated the dance floor

Back at the bar Seras had recovered and drawn a small pistol she'd hidden in her handbag and was firing into the air, making the few remaining humans duck down and leaving the vampires and ghouls exposed, giving her a clear line of sight to her target. The other vampire was hit in the heart and toppled off the bar to rest in peace. The bar tender took one of her shots in the shoulder but it only seemed to make the vampire angry and he lunged at her, knocking her off her feet and grabbed one of the glasses filled with blood, smashing it over her head in a vampiric bar brawl. Seras looked up at the vampire, her blood drenched face lit up by a maniacal grin as she gripped the stock of her pistol, slamming it into the vampires face, sending him sprawling to the floor. She brought the pistol back up and did the same thing again, and again, and again, at first bones could be heard breaking but after a few blows it turned to a wet crunching sound and Seras's face became stained with blood. From the dance floor Alex could see what she was doing.

"Seras!" he called to her again, bringing her back to her senses, looking down the bartender's face was little more than a red ruin but he was still clinging to life (or unlife). She quickly loaded again and shot him through the head, putting another blessed silver round into his heart for good measure. Alex breathed a sigh of relief but didn't notice the older of the two vampires he'd been fighting rising to his feet and come up behind him, a jagged shard of glass clutched in his hand. A malicious snarl was all the warning Alex but even as he brought the crossbow around he knew he'd be too late. He tensed, waiting for the strike that would finish him

The fatal blow never came and the vampire let out a small groan and toppled over, three bayonet like knives were embedded in his back. Both Alex and Seras stared at the fallen vampire, each at a loss for what to say or do next. The sound of the ghouls reloading their weapons brought them back to their senses.

Suddenly the ghouls were lifted off their feet, hovering a few feet in the as if held up by some invisible wire. Then wires could be seen flashing and slicing and the ghouls all dropped to the floor, hacked and sliced into bloody mounds of hamburger meat.

"What the f…" Ale said to be cut off by Seras.

"Walter, thank you so much" she called out as the angel of death appeared from behind one of the pillars near the entrance.

"My pleasure, I haven't had a chance to have so much fun since the Valentine brothers."

"How did you get in?"

"The door of course, that charming young man outside was a little unwilling to let me in but I was able to 'persuade' him otherwise"

"You didn't kill him did you?" Seras asked him, Walter shook his head.

"No, I mearely utilised a pressure point, he should be fine by the morning"

"Was he working with the…"

"I highly doubt it He didn't move from his position at the door. I followed the two of you and saw that one breaking a lock on a side door to let the ghouls inside this establishment " he said, pointing at the vampire who'd been knived in the back. He then finally noticed the blades sticking out of his back. Reaching down he pulled one of them out and held it up, studying it in the low light. He held out the blade so Seras could get a look at it.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" Seras stared at the blade and after staring at it for a few seconds she suddenly flashed back to the awful night in Badrik in Ireland when that blessed blade had pieced her chest and Allucard had clashed with Iscariots wild card.

"Anderson. It's like the ones Iscariot's Father Anderson uses" she hissed and both her and Walter had very grave looks on their faces as they spoke to each other in hushed whispers.

As they'd neglected to include him in their conversation Alex began picking through the bodies that littered the floor, trying to see if anyone had survived. He noticed a ring on the index finger of one the vampires who'd attacked him and slipped it off and pocketed it, making a note to show it to Walter. Most of the clubs guests were dead but a few still clung on to life, but their injured were too severe for them to last more than another few minutes, the ghouls had been very accurate for vampiric leftovers. He'd checked most of the body's that were still in one piece but he hadn't seen Anna's body yet, it was as if she'd vanished into thin air.

"What happened to you Anna?" he muttered to himself.

"I'm right here" said a voice behind that almost made Alex jump out of his skin, there, standing right behind him was Anna.

"Where'd you go?"

"When they started shooting I just fell to the floor and played dead."

"Smart idea, I wish I'd thought to do it"

"I'm glad you didn't, you probably saved my life. There is one other thing though"

"What?"

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend when those men were hassling us?"

"Well…I…er…It was the best way I could think of to make them go away" Alex said. Anna leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you", Alex turned around quickly, blushing furiously and didn't see her leave the club, slipping out through the side door. Or see the glint of the bayonet like knife hidden in one of her boots. He quickly made his way over to Seras and Walter.

"So, are we ready to leave?" Walter nodded.

"Yes we should be heading back to the mansion soon or miss Integra will most likely stake the both of you if she finds out you were out without her permission.

"You're not going to tell her are you Walter?" Seras asked, worried of what Alucard would say if he found out. And that Alex would most likely be punished even though it was her idea.

"As much as I would like not to I must. I was young once, as unlikely as it seems but I know of the dangers working for Hellsing can pose, especially if you leave the protection of the mansion and are inexperienced" he replied as the trio left the club and walked out into the cool night air. Alex then remembered the ring.

"Walter, one of the vampires had a ring with the same symbol that was on that patch from the other vampire Alucard killed earlier today"

"Nice to see you aren't taking all the credit" said a voice form behind them, Alex turned around to see Alucard, smirking.

"WAS THERE ANYONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE SNEAKING OUT!" Seras screeched.

"Probably not, half of London will have heard that" Alex muttered as they neared the mansion.

'I hope Anna got home O.K' he thought to himself, remembering that she'd told him she'd get in a lot of trouble if her uncle found out.

"If you were truly worried you would have accompanied her on her journey home" Alucard said to Alex, having read his mind when they'd shared eye contact for a few seconds.

"How…how did you…it doesn't matter, just don't go reading my mind again, however you did it" he said curtly. Alucard smirked, although he didn't make eye contact this time.

"Make me" Alex gripped the stock of his crossbow and unintentionally his finger pressed down on the trigger, discharging a quarrel that went right through Alucard's left foot. He grabbed Alex by the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him up to his eye level. His eyes bored right into Alex's and the young vampire was terrified.

"Insolent, trigger happy little…"

"Release him my servant." said a stern voice from the gates of the Hellsing mansion. Alucard dropped him roughly on the pavement. Integra appeared out of the low fog that seemed to have set in, Seras noticed they were already back at the mansion, she hadn't noticed due to the fog.

"I see you found our two missing hunters. Despite my wishes that you not get involved" Integra said, Alucard nodded.

"You did not make it an order, so I was free to ignore it if I wished" Integra decided to ignore him and continued.

"And many thanks for watching them Walter, I knew I could trust you" she turned to look at Integra, her look changed from one of mild irritation to one of anger.

"And as for you. Do you have any idea the risk you took? You and your fledgling could both have been captured if not killed by those vampires. If it wasn't for Walter you would both be dead by now" Seras hung her head.

"I'm sorry sir Hellsing"

"I hope so, you're forbidden to leave your quarters for the next week aside from on assignments. I'll set up the barrier myself." Intergra said sharply, Sreas hung her head and went inside the mansion grounds, heading to her room. Alucard followed, deciding to give Seras a few urgently needed lessons on how to be a better teacher. Alex looked at Integra.

"Am I in trouble too?" she shook her head.

"No, I know what it's like being in this organisation so young, even I snuck out late at night when the pressure of running Hellsing grew too much"

"How do you think I was able to track you and miss Seras so easily?" Walter asked him. Alex then remembered the ring and dug it out of his pocket to show to Integra.

"One of the vampires at the club was wearing this, isn't it the same symbol as the patch?" She took the ring from him and held it up to the light.

"It seems so, since your teacher will be unavailable for the next week you can do one of two things. Either train with Alucard or help Walter in his research."

"If it's all the same to Sir Hellsing you I'd like to help Walter, Alucard's still mad at me for shooting him in the foot" Walter chuckled.

"I shouldn't worry, Sir Integra does far worse to him on a daily basis if he angers her but you may assist me if you wish" he said as a faint ghost of a smile flickered across Integra's face as she went inside the mansion grounds, leaving Alex and the angel of death outside the gates.

"Was your new weapon effective?"

"Yes but its not very big, I nearly got killed because I lost sight of it" Alex replied, imagining what could have happened if he'd never seen it after he'd lost it.

"I'll take care of that, I have something in mind already"

"What?"

"Now that would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" Walter replied slyly

"Oh there is one more thing, have you drunk any blood yet?" Alex stared at him.

"Heck no, Seras hasn't mentioned it"

"You will need to or your powers will fade and you will grow weak"

"I won't drink it, no matter who asks me or tries to make me"

"Miss Seras said the same thing but I'm sure like her you shall come around"

"Don't count on it" Alex muttered as the two headed for the mansion, vanishing from sight in the fog.

Across the city Anna quietly lifted the window hatch and slipped into the house she was sharing with her uncle and the orphans while they were visiting London.

"Yer a lousy sneak m'dear niece" said a coarse voice from the shadows.

"Uncle! I…"

"Save it lassie, yer lucky I aint sendin ye back ta Rome tomorrow."

"Uncle, the club I went to, there were vampires there"

"Did ye handle them?"

"I got one but a woman and Alex took care of the others."

"I can guess who the lassie is but who be this Alex of who ye speak?"

"Just a boy, nothing special" her uncle smiled softly, his face still hidden.

"Ah but if he were just nothing ye wouldn'a used his name would ye?"

"I….I"

"Save it, the bed with ye before I change ma mind" Anna quickly left the kitchen, heading to her room. The man came out of the shadows and Anderson's face was full of rage

"So, Hellsing's got a new midian pet, they're in fer it this time, nae vampire's a flirting with me niece if I can help it" with that he drew a knife and drove it into the table, the file on Hellsing's newest member being pierced by the blessed blade.

To be continued

(In chapter 7- The acting Furher decides to introduce Millenium to Hellsing's new vampire and who better to say hi than his pet Warrant officer)


	7. A Werewolf and a helping hand

Chapter seven: A werewolf and a helping hand 

Disclaimer: I own no animes, especially not Hellsing

As for how Walter wasn't taken by millennium in my fic, he never got separated from Integra and never fought the captain (best explanation I can come up with ). But Dark Walter will be nothing compared to the villan I'll be using cue evil laughter.

_Tuesday 31st October_

_The Hellsing library_

_11:00 AM_

Alex read the final page of the chapter and turned the page of the ancient looking leather bound book. He'd spent the best part of seven days in there, looking through the archives and then switching to scan the internet every few hours, and what did he have to show for it. Absolutely…nothing. Not one website, not one book had any information on any vampiric links to the communist symbol on the patch, or the identical one on the ring. In frustration he slammed the book shut with a loud bang.

"Damm it, there's got to be something on this stupid symbol in here somewhere" he yelled, his fangs glinting in the light from the lights in the library, the dust from the books settling on the black and dark grey camouflage fatigues he now wore as his Hellsing uniform.

"You should keep your voice down, this is a library after all" Walter said from behind Alex.

"Oh, sorry Walter, it's just really frustrating. I've been here nearly a week and found nothing, maybe I'd have been better off training with Alucard" Walter sighed.

"Patience is a virtue young Alexander, when I was ordered to research millennium I spent almost all my waking hours in here and found nothing." He noticed the large pile of books around the young midian

"Speaking of waking hours how long have you been researching?" Alex looked at the heavy grandfather clock stood in the corner, he'd been reading non-stop for over 24 hours!

"Whoa, I didn't think it had been that…"

"No, no, it's quite understandable, vampires don't always feel the need to sleep like humans do, you could go for days then just suddenly collapse and not wake up for a week." Walter set down a bucket filled with ice at the edge of the table. There was a bottle filled with dark red liquid in the bucket.

"What…what is that?" Alex asked,

"Read the label" Alex leaned over and looked closer, it was blood, the medical blood supplied to Hellsing to feed its vampires. Walter turned to leave.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your meal. I suggest you get some rest afterwards, Seras's punishment ends today and you will need your strength for training" with that the angel of death departed, leaving Alex alone in the library. He slowly took the bottle out of the ice bucket and unscrewed the lid. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he raised the bottle to his lips, his fangs glinting in the low light, looking like he was going to drink the sweetest drink in the world, not a bottle of medical blood. Alex seemed to come back to his senses, he screamed "NO" and hurled the bottle away, it shattered on one of the oak bookcases, leaving a large red stain as it's ice cold contents slowly pooled on the floor.

"How could I…I nearly…"

"Now look vhat you've gone unt done, that vill be very hard to clean off" scolded a voice from behind Alex, he turned expecting to see Walter there, angry for having more work to do. It wasn't Walter but a young boy, smiling innocently dressed in a Hitler youth uniform and sporting a pair of cat like ears on the sides of his head. He was perched on top of one of the bookcases, kicking his legs like a child

"Who the hell are you?" Alex demanded, reaching for the 'Saladin' crossbow that was lying on the table. The boy raised his arms and had an expression of mock horror on his face

"Calm down, I vas just passing through and noticed your little crisis of faith" Alex blinked and he'd vanished.

"Vhy don't you drink the blood? All vampires need to" he asked, appearing next to Alex, cocking his head to one side, looking inquisitive. Alex jumped and turned to face him, now totally freaked out by the mysterious boy.

"I'm…I just don't want to O.K" he the levelled the crossbow at the boy's face.

"Now tell me who and the hell you are and how you know about me being a vampire or I'll pull the trigger" the boy chuckled.

"Vell, since you asked so nicely I guess I can tell you, I'm Varrant officer Schrodinger. The Major calls me chief."

"Well then. 'Chief'. How do you know about me being a vampire? And who's the Major?"

"Zat's a story for another time, I think" Schrodinger looked over at the massive piles of books and suddenly reappeared next to them, he picked one up and casually flipped though it.

"You von't find vhat you are und looking for in here, try over there" he said, pointing to a section of bookcases at the far end of the library.

"But those are just history books about the first world war" Schrodinger stamped his foot in irratation, like a child who wasn't getting his way.

"Fine, see if I care, I vas only trying to give you a helping hand" Alex's pupils narrowed to slits as he fired the crossbow, losing his temper with the werewolf, the quarrel embedded itself in the bookcase behind Schrodinger. He'd vanished and re-appeared a few feet away from where he's bene before, this time on top of another bookcase. This wasn't very stable and it wobbled, Schrodinger quicly leapt over to the next one as it fell over and hit the floor with an almighty crash, knocking over the next three bookcases, the sound of them crashing to the floor echoing throughout the room and down the hall.

"How can you…"

"I can be everyvhere and anyvhere" he jumped down, landing with a cat like grace on the floor.

"Why are you helping me?" Alex asked the werewolf, he shrugged.

"I am just carrying out mein orders, zat's all you need to know" he replied, still with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Vell, it's been fun but I veally must be going, places to go, deals to strike, auf vidershen." He waved goodbye and vanished. Alex just stared at the spot where the chlidlike member of millenium had been, half hoping he'd come back so he could get some straight answers out of him. The sound of footstpes signalled the arrival ofWalter and two Hellsing soldiers, both with weapons drawn and Walter carrying a heavy crate via a strap with one hand and with one of his gloves on the other, ready to extend the leathal wires.

"What's all the racket in here? I thought you were reseching, not playing dominos?" Walter demanded angrily after seeing the toppled bookcases. Alex wasn't sure what to say but decided to try the truth.

"It was a weird nazi cat boy who knocked the book cases over, Walter. I didn't do anything"

"A 'weird nazi cat boy'? Come off it kid, we may fight vampires but that doesn't mean we're so supersitious we believe every monster story we hear" one of the soldiers scoffed, Walter held up a hand and the new Hellsing soldier fell silent.

"I believe you, tell me, was this boy dressed in a Hitler youth uniform and it looked like he could be everywhere at once? Like he could teleport?"

"Yes, that's exactly what he was like, have you met him before?"

"He came to the mansion a few months ago, to deliver a message from his master, the 'major', the head of millenium"

"He said we were looking in the wrong place, that we should try those shelves over there" Alex told Waler, pointing to the shelves Schrodinger hasd shown him.

"Why on earth would he want to help us?"

"Beats me, but this the only lead we have, it can' hurt to go check it out"

"I think we should inform Sir…" just then another Hellsing member burst through the door.

"What's the problem, lieutenant Rossline?" Walter asked the soldier.

"There's a major vampire situation just outside of London, St Agustines school, its been overrun with ghouls. THEY'RE EATING THE CHILDREN" the soldier cried.

"My god…" Walter trailed off. The soldier walked up to Alex

"Mr Harker, Miss Sears has ordered me to bring you with us, said it'll be a good epxerience for you"

"O.K" Alex said grabbing Saladin and heading for the door with the three soldiers.

"Wait" Walter called, the young vampire stopped.

"What is it? We need to get going" Walter placed the crate he'd been carrying on the table and opened it. He pulled out a large crossobow, even bigger then the one Alex had used on the first vampire, it was made of mahogany and had a wolfs emblem on each sideof the stock set in silver, it had a black leather strap to carry it by , the drawstring was again made of silverwires and each of the quarrels had a silver head and a dark wooden haft.

"This is the 980 Arblast 'Jericho' the wood was carved from a solid mahogany cross taken from Westminster Abbey and comes with a hidden extra" he pressed a small button carved into the stock and a thin silver stake shot out, another press of the button made it sink back in.

"What does it fire?"

"The heads come in two varieties, one is blessed Incan Silver imported from Peru, the other is silver with a liquid mercuary core, I would advise you to be careful as those heads are highly explosive"

"How does Hellsing pay for all this?"

"Let's just say we have a 'royal' bank account." Walter said, handing the arblast to Alex who tested its weight and slung it over his shoulder via the strap then ran off, following Leiutenant Rossline.

Once outside he found most of Hellsings personel boarding millitary trnasport vehicles, heading for the outskirts of the city. Sears was waiting for him.

"Must be an important mission, it looks like all of Hellsing's going" Seras nodded.

"Sir Integra's personally overseeing it, the school is a catholic boarding school, the head teacher is a former Iscariot member"

"What's Iscariot?"

"I'll tell you on the way now come on, let's get going" she said as they boarded one of the transports, heading to the school, unaware of who would be there waiting for them.

(In the next chapter – Whether you're catholic or protestant, you're still just food at the ghoul school)


End file.
